Fable 2: Tales of A Hero
by Slywyn
Summary: A story from the game Fable 2. From the good side of things. Hopefully The dialogue is 100% true to the game, and PLEASE send me a message if you catch a part that is off. I will need assistance with the cutscenes. You can't pause those. .
1. Prologue

Fable 2 - Tales of A Hero

_It has been almost five hundred years to the day since my brother set out on his journey to find what was left of our family. I fear he did not make it. I am the last of our line. _

_Except for the children......_

_No one but we two knew of them, or who they were, and he wished it so. My only task was to ensure the passing of the bloodline, and I fear I have failed even in that. They are the last of the line. And I have failed them. What is this.... does that dog know what I do not, sense what I can not? _Theresa bends down and touches the small body. _Maybe there is hope after all._

"Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow...."


	2. Inauspicious Beginnings

Fable 2: Tales of a Hero

Inauspicious Beginnings

_The small bird rushed through the morning air, oblivious to everyone and everything, flitting around as it pleased. It came to rest upon a tower of a large building, and promptly relieved itself before flitting off into the sky._

_Even the smallest of actions, smallest of choices, can have the largest of consequences...._

The children were daydreaming, just trying to stay warm near the fire, when Sparrow felt something warm, and wet, splat on his head. "Wha..?" He said, reaching up to feel his head. His hand came back covered in... "BIRD POO!?!" He exclaimed, "UUUUGH!" He frantically tried to wipe it off but only succeeded in smearing it everywhere. "Eeeeewwwww!"

Rose came out of her daydream to see Sparrow smearing bird droppings all over his head in a futile attempt to wipe it off. "Oh? What was that? Oh! Yuck! Well... I hear that's lucky" she said, laughingly. "Like finding a four leaf clover." She smiled at her younger brother. "Though I think I'd prefer the clover."

Sparrow just fumed and turned his frigid hands back to the fire, grumbling. Rose noticed his head was steaming, but decided he had been humiliated enough already. She looked around for something else to pay attention to, and looked up at the majestic Castle Fairfax for what must have been the hundredth time that day, and sighed. "Aww....", she began "Look little Sparrow... Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow." She turned to her younger brother and continued. "Imagine" she said wistfully, "The grand dining hall. I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time of year." She frowned, thinking again of what had happened inside that very castle. "But he must be so lonely since his wife and little girl died." She sighed again. "All alone in that big castle. If only we could live there...." She trailed off, lost once again in her daydreams.

From around the corner they could hear some sort of commotion. A crowd "Oooohing" and "Aaahing" over some curiosity. Rose thought to herself, "_It's something to take his mind off...", _thinking, as always, what would be best for her little Sparrow. "What's going on over there?" she thought aloud. "Come with me little Sparrow.

"I'm coming" he grumbled but she was already around the corner. He took one last look at their pitiful little fire, and ran after her. He could see that creep Arfur had been waiting for them, as usual. "That guy can't leave my sister alone." ,he mumbled under his breath.

Sparrow could smell that crusty nastiness that Arfur wore like a cloak from where he was standing, and it only got worse when he opened his mouth. "Hello there young Rose," Arfur said, trying out his nice approach today, "You look hungry. Have you reconsidered my offer?" He smiled, showing off his yellowed, crumbling teeth.

"Well never be that hungry!" Rose spat, "The answer is still no!"

Arfur's smile faded instantly, anger clouding his face. "You'll be back! And I'll be waiting for you!" He turned and walked back into his alley.

Rose only looked after him for a second. "That filthy creep. I hate him." She spat on the ground at her feet. Come on little Sparrow, let's see what's goin' on." She walked to the end of the alley, Sparrow in tow. They reached the end of the alley, a huge crowd blocking there progress. They could see a trader's caravan parked in the square, a round man exalting his meager wares to the status of fabled objects of old. "Oh, it's just a trader" Rose sighed clearly disappointed, "I can't see anything past this lot." She craned her head to try and get a better view. Sparrow wasn't having a much better time, he was smaller, and could only see when people in the crowd shifted. The trader started hawking his next item.

"A-ladies and a-gedentlemen!", he began. "I have traveled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects - which I now offer to yew for the modest pwice of five gold." He had a strange accent, and it muddled his words, "Consider this, this is twuely a magical miwwor, for as long as yew look into it, it will make yew bewtiful!" Phil, one of the poorest of them all, apparently couldn't pass this offer up. "I'll take it!" He cried. "Vewy wise!" The trader began again, taking Phil's gold, and handing him the mirror. "Now just remember, the magic only works if yew look at it in complete daakness." A small twinkle came to his eye, "_This crowd is easier than I expected" _he thought to himself. He drew himself up, "Ah!" he exclaimed, as if only now noticing the small box displayed prominently on a shelf. "Now this is twuely a mahvel! This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients, as used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves! Turn the handle thwee times, and you shall be granted a single wish!"

Rose huffed, "There's no such thing as magic!"

A tall woman who they hadn't noticed standing there before turned toward them. Her clothes were of a strange make, but the strangest thing about her was her eyes. Clouded and milky white, she obviously couldn't see, but it felt like she was staring into the very depths of their souls all the same. "We live in grim times indeed," she started, he voice surprisingly strong, "if the young ones are too world weary to believe in magic. Most children your age believe eagerly."

Rose was not so easily dissuaded, "Look, I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish."

The old woman just smiled, Sparrow realized he knew her. This was that old mystic. "_What was her name....," _he wondered, "_Oh yes! Theresa!" _He looked at her while she paused to consider Rose's answer. He clothes were strange, but not dirty, and they smelled clean. But she still seemed to stare right through him with those strange eyes. Theresa seemed to make up her mind about what she was going to say. "That's what the seller thinks," she smirked, "He has no idea what he stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." With that, she turned and started to walk away.

Rose seemed a bit shaken that this woman knew so much about her. "What? You really think it could be?" she called after her.

Theresa just turned her head slightly, and spoke over her shoulder. "For five gold coins, you could have your answer."

Rose bristled a bit at this. "For five gold coins, we could eat for a week."

Theresa just shook her head and slowly started to walk away. "Listen to me Rose: at the end of that week, you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream, no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle." Theresa frowned to herself inside her hood, "_I hope they come out of this unhurt. My visions are clouded on this.... I do hope they come out unharmed. I hate to push things like this, but our hope, the hope of the world, rests on their shoulders."_


End file.
